Hate Her, Love Her
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based on the crossover couple Elle Heroes and Dean Supernatural
1. Hate Her, Love Her

The first time, with smiles big and round, kisses deep and punishing, was something _new_, something _wrong_ and something that couldn't be helped. He smiles and whispers_, 'you're my enemy'_ knowing the truth that out lines his words.

"And I'm your lover, that's mostly the same thing, _Winchester_."

His kisses are tiny, like little bug bites and his eyes look at me with round blue eyes and swinging blond hair, _an angel without a mind._

Slipping looks at places were we happened to be, smiling little smiles at the good guy while being the bad girl.

They kiss like lovers not blood thirsty enemies but when they face it always seems that way, a little smirk on each of their faces.

_Brothers_ and _fathers_ cheer them on seeing hate and hate alone and not the love that is burning deep down, like a million candles.

Then there we are, slipping into dim hotels, quiet kisses on our lips and burning in our souls.

He gives a look at me he needs to hate and finds that an enemy _I am not._


	2. Death Pit

"I miss you but only sometimes, I hate this and when I hate things I tend to drop them, understand _Winchester?"_

"Yes I do, _Bishop_ but I know for a fact that you couldn't drop _'this'_ because _'this'_ is very, very hot."

"Hmmm….maybe your right, I am hot and your just warm."

He saw death as a sin, a sin that was forever clawing at him from the inside, trying to take a breath of the polluted air and let lose an earth shattering scream.

His whole life is _death_, _blood_ and _demons_.

He smiles dull and lifeless as he adds another one to the count, _bullet to head_, _to the chest_ and here he is smiling in terror at the blood that soaks his hands and stains them forever.

Death is a smiling face, following us though the days and the hours, grinning and grinning away as he makes us do his dance of _tears_ and _blood_.

A giggle, a smile little and rare is all we have in hotels with plaid walls that scream at us wagging there fingers at the forbidden lips we kiss and the forbidden smiles we share.

"Did you tell him?"

"_No_, El, if I had, I would be dead and buried by now. Can you just wait; I'll tell them when it's right."

"Fine, well forbidden kisses taste better anyway."

Death finds us, _wind_, _sleet_ or _snow_ always with a smile as it slips in and out like a smirking snake ready to sink its teeth in, leaving only poison as a deadly reminder, it's here and here it will stay.

Sometimes its before your eyes smiling as you watch it do the work it's meant to do and sometimes it's in your own smile carrying out the dreaded deed yourself with a smile that's not quite your own.

It pulls your strings until you do it's bidding like a good little puppet, flawless moves as you strike and in all of this you don't think to take a knife and cut yourself free.

Sometimes his eyes low and sad forgive me without moving his lips and interrupting this little play we're putting on _'I'm going to kill you, you bitch' 'yeah, try let's see who dies first' _

It always ends with a hidden smile as we retreat to the other sides of the tracks to bask in the pride of _'yet'_ another draw between lovers pretending to be enemies.

Sometimes he comes worry in every part of him, worry about everything the next death to the next forbidden kiss behind families' backs.

The gun will go off and bring the war into full gear as soon as the truth is smiling at them and of course we would have no more forbidden kisses but death piling bodies' sky high.

Most of the time those big sad eyes pull on my heart strings, it's like a rare gem you can't quite look away at the tears that shouldn't be there and the feelings you shouldn't have for the man that should be killing you rather then kissing you goodnight.

"I'm leaving; I can't keep lying to them, El. There my family, so I'm taking my baby and leaving."

"Well, you and your stupid car have fun together, _goodbye_."

"_Elle_, I meant you, yes of course I'm bringing the car but with you in it. We're running away, so you in, _doll?"_

"I knew that. How could I say no, _Winchester_, you're my ticket out of this death pit."


	3. Breakfasts to Eat and Miles to Go

The road curved and swayed out before us, songs filled our ears as we watched the dust roll by, '_on a steel horse I ride.' _

It welcomed us with a smiling long face, saying _come on down me and run away, run away from everything,_

And we come with little crooked smiles filling our faces, words too sweet for our mouths and kisses that never seem to end,_ give us a kiss dear, look we're here alone, alone and free._

Our breakfasts, lunches and dinners are his heaven, fast food and dinner food but I gobble it down without a twitch of complaint because I'm not eating it but eating myself sick with love, something that is rich and rare to me.

His kisses, his hugs and his sweet words are my breakfast, lunch and dinner and I think I'll be full for years to come, _all thanks to him, him with that smile, for me alone._

"A hundred miles to go, Elle, ready to hunt some demon ass?"

"Your ready, I'm ready, plus I bet I'm better then you, hunter."

"Hmm…is that right? Well, I'll take that bet, better then me, yeah right."

"Hey! Ex-villain, remember?"

"Make that Ex-rookie villain … I should duck, right?"

"Oh yes."

It was a different life, yes, I still had the damaged brain and all _(thank you father)_ but it seemed to be under control, it wasn't me it was him and his crooked smiles.

_It was him_ and his love that kept me rooted down to the ground and here with him rather then in my own little world.

It was all him and him alone that was slowly fixing me, one mile at a time, one breakfast each day and one word that brought out the big damn hero in me, it was all him, _all Dean Winchester._


	4. He Doesn't Do Capes

Her hands we're cold, huge icicles in my small ones, _mama? Wake up mama. _

The screams came, came like waves waking her from the dream world _let's read a story, once upon a time there was a princess with blue eyes and blond hair, _and they pulled and pulled carrying her away from _mama, mama that was so cold. _

But soon enough the cries for _mama, mama_ turned to cries for someone knew, someone with a mouth that smiles and told her the stories she wanted to hear_, bob, bob, daddy tell me another story._

_Family_, the word sent into dreams of what could have been and what should have been, _little white fence and red windows, 'how was school?' 'Daddy how was work, all those numbers hard for you?' _

No it was something else, something she can't quite remember, memories that are blurred on the edges of screaming pain and the blue that never seemed to end, _daddy why? Daddy did I have to? El, be my brave little princess, for me, for daddy._

The older version of her, the damaged version of her wakes with a scream as another memory comes burrowing into her head, _daddy it hurts, it hurts! _

Callused hands and a kiss on the forehead wake her up, his arms towering over her, protecting _her, little miss crazy _and her many daddy issues.

"Bad dream again, El?"

"Very, but I have you _Dean Winchester_ to save me from them."

"Oh yes you do, Elle Bishop but just to let you know I don't do capes."


	5. Rain Drops They Burn Her Skin

She looked at me, wide eyes filled to the brim with salty tears, she was puppy lost in the rain.

Her hair was sticking to her skin, her clothes soaked to the bone, and she shook like she was meant to do only that.

"Are you lost? Where's your family?"

Sam would ask why I cared so much, that it wasn't _me_, that it was never _me_, never me to pick up strays off the street.

But I wasn't me after all, I needed to not be me, to be someone else in the last few weeks of my life.

It won't hurt to do some good, and she looked like someone that needed a warm meal and bed.

"Gone, dead, dead as ash. Daddy doesn't care, daddy doesn't. Who's my mommy? Where's my mommy? She gave birth to a freak, a monster with a damaged mind, crazy and alone I'll die. Who are you, boy? My _savior_? My _angel_? Why would an angel want to help me with such a soul coated in blood and dirt? Tainted, _tainted_."

She went on and on like she couldn't find any to say so she said everything.

Finally her voice died down and her knees gave way, she fell into my chest head first..

I pulled her up, carried her, legs swinging as I moved toward the car.

Her whispers went on, whispers of pain and horror that she couldn't take anymore.

"Are you going to take me home, away from this_ nasty_ rain?"

I felt her breath on my cheek as I sat her down in the back, her eyes shut but her mind on.

"Yes, I'm taking you home."


End file.
